Guys Like Potter
by SouthernMFDemocraticRepublican
Summary: This is just my take on one of my favorite songs from A Very Potter Sequel. Hope you read and enjoy!


Guys like Potter

 **Here we go. This is based on the song "Guys Like Potter" from A Very Potter Sequel. I of course, had to make it Snily. Here we go.**

* * *

It was a particularly rainy day in March and Severus Snape was looking at a particularly fluffy picture of him and his wife.

Her beautiful face contorts into a crinkled laugh as his, in his opinion too big, nose and face closes in to kiss her cheek. His smile fades a little as he remembers an event that occurred a mere six days before this picture was taken when him and his wife were back at school.

"What's making you so happy Sev?"

"Just a few old pictures."

She leaned over him and leaned in close to his ear, "I just put Harry down, oh I love this picture!" She seemingly flew over his shoulder and landed laughing in her husband's lap.

"Me too. Do you remember when we took this."

"Yeah, there had just been a match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and that girl, oh what was her name? Well she fell off her broom and you used the spell we had just learned that morning to catch her just before she hit the ground. The Headmaster shook your hand. I'd never seen him do that before."

"Do you remember what happened before that?"

"No, what?"

"In the hallway with... _Potter_." He spit his name almost like poison.

"Yeah, I remember. And if you could stop dwelling on it that would be amazing."

"I'm sorry it's just."

"He's just a douchebag. There are so many of them in the world, and they always get whatever girl they want, but not me. I had Potter on a string and he knew it and he didn't care. It would be awesome if you realise that I choose you. I don't care what you meant to do or said or whatever, because I love you for all you are. There will always be guys like Potter about to stab you in the back and laugh at you. But I know who you are."

Suddenly Severus was having a very powerful flashback.

* * *

 _Severus stopped in the middle of the hallway when he realised he had forgotten his potions essay in his dormitory. He was only going to hand it in early so it didn't really matter but he wanted to show how much he worked on it._

 _Suddenly he heard an all too familiar voice behind him._

" _Hey sour grapes, Expelliarmus! Imperimento!" Severus was thrown to the ground and his books were thrown from his hands._

 _Then the beautiful but now hard voice of his best friend flew in from behind him, "Leave him alone."_

" _Evans!" Potter said from behind him._

" _What has Sev ever done to you?" He couldn't help but hear the small bit of pity she always wore in her voice._

" _I mean, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean?" Potter laughed a little and reached out his foot to kick him almost seemingly trying to be playful. It was then that he saw Black and Lupin standing behind him, both with looks of 'mate maybe you should cool it a little!'_

" _You're not being funny James, you're really just being a douchebag._

" _Ok, ok Evans, I'll tell you what. I'll leave,_ dear old _Snivellus alone...if you go on a date with me."_

" _You're kidding me right? You are such an asshole."_

" _Just one date, I'll treat you really nice."_

 _Lily leaned back a little. Shocked that he would even say a thing like that. Severus, on the other hand, had found his way off the ground and was trying to contain his rage at the boy in front of him._

" _You're lucky Lily was here weiner jacket."_

 _His rage was about to boil over, but it was his masculinity that hurt the most when he said, "I don't need help from a … from a mudbl- wait I didn't mean that!"_

 _Lily's face contorted in a hurt and curious look, her best friend. One of the only Slytherin to hold back his comments about her bloodline. The one standing in front of her now blubbering apologies to her._

" _Oh, you really screwed that one up mate. Maybe you should cozy up to a girl more your level."_

 _Lily looked at her housemate, "Excuse me, you think my best friend is below me?"_

 _Her words were sharp and pointed, Potter seemed unphased, "Evans, he's a Slytherin, and a bad one at that. He'll follow the first wizard that offers him anything, dark or not."_

" _And you're one to talk, all you do everyday is terrorize him and all the teachers in this school, I'd say you'd have the better chance of being a dark wizard!"_

' _Wait what, how could you say that?"_

" _Come on Sev. We've got to get to class."_

 _Once out of earshot of the now blubbering James Potter, Severus stopped his best friend._

" _I'm so sorry. I have no idea what happened. I promise I didn't want to say that he just got me so angry and-"_

 _Lily quieted him by standing up on his tippy toes and pressing her lips to his. He just stood there for a second, before he leaned into her and returned the most wonderful gift she could ever give him._

* * *

"I just want to forget. Why can't I forget?" His voice broke as a few lone tears tipped over his eye lids.

"Cause there will always be a guy like him to remind you of the people you're better than. They try to bring down your fire slowly, like a child with drops of water."

"I'm glad you chose me, no one can ever think you are as perfect as I know you to be." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. He felt her cheeks smile.

"I am sorry I almost called you a… a…-"

"I know, and it's been how many years? Will you always be apologising to me."

"Always."

Just then a loud cry came from the nursery up the stairs.

"I'll get him." Severus says as he picks his wife off his lap and sets her down on the couch he was sitting. He kissed her forehead softly as he went to care for his other favorite thing in his life. His son.


End file.
